iHurt Sam
by DoomsdayMachine666
Summary: Freddie loves Carly. Sam hates Freddie, or does she? Will one night ruin all three of their lives forever? Tune in and find out! Fram


I do not own iCarly or its characters JSYK.

**iHurt Sam**

Chapter 1

Freddie stared at the back of her beautiful, perfectly formed brunette head. This was the only class that he sat directly behind her. Subsequently, this was the only class he was having trouble passing. Was it his fault that cruel fate had placed him close enough to smell the tempting fragrance of her shampoo? Smell Carly's hair, or read about the Cold War? Ooh, tough choice. Unfortunately, this was also a class he shared with Sam, or Spam as he liked to think of her as.

Carly and Spam were always texting each other. This tortured Freddie to no end. What were they talking about? What was Spam telling his dearly beloved? These questions haunted him. He would kick himself if he knew they were only mocking Mr. Gotlieb, their history teacher and his weird hair.

"Freddie!" Mr. Gotlieb thundered, "Who was the lead of the USSR Cold War era?"

"Vladmir Putin!" Freddie immediately responded and then closed his eyes as the humiliation set in. The class snickered at him. Spam was the loudest. But that didn't matter because Carly didn't laugh. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Zis is okay Mr. Benson, you have plenty of time to learn ze real answer for ze test on Friday." The teacher told him in his crazy accent. "Please study tonight, children." He added as the bell rang, dismissing them for the day.

"Especially you, Mr. Benson." The teacher muttered and chuckled to himself as Freddie walked past.

Freddie sighed and pushed past people to catch up with Carly.

"Watch it!" An older boy said and shoved Freddie, his history book falling to the ground. His eyes darted around to look for Carly, he earnestly hoped she hadn't seen that. Thankfully she was grabbing something out of her locker and didn't see, but Spam did. She bent down and snatched up his text book.

"Maybe you should study with me for ze test." She sneered.

He blushed. He hated it when she mocked him in front of Carly. She would've defended him, but Sam was her friend, too. She just didn't want to choose, that was all.

He grabbed his book from her and held it to his chest. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Seriously though! You would think a super nerd like Freddie would know the answer. Even I knew it!" Sam boasted to Carly.

Fuck! He thought angrily. She just couldn't let it go! Why does she have to embarrass me in front of Carly?! He glared savagely at the back of Sam's head as the three of them headed for double doors that led to freedom! Or, at least to the outside. Freddie's mom's car was parked in front of the school. She still picked him up.

"Bye, Carly." He said cheerfully as he climbed into the front of his mom's blue hybrid.

Carly turned her head, smiled and waved at him. "See you in a few!" She called. Sam flipped him off.

"I just don't see why their parents, or brother, let them walk home from school! How irresponsible is that? Well, I guess when you have Spencer as a brother, it all makes sense! They could be kidnapped and raped!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed.

She was overprotective of her son and was quick to pick up on the irresponsibilities of other parents, or brothers. This made her also very nosey. Her favorite past time was gossiping to her friends about bad parenting.

"They won't even let me drive them!" She continued. "We're going to the same place. 'We like the exercise, Mrs. Benson' but do they need it? They're young, pretty, little things! Prime targets for a rapist, if you ask me." She finished with an air of self-importance.

Women are much more likely to be raped by an acqaintence then stranger off the street. Freddie thought bitterly and felt like telling her just to get her off her high horse, but he could never interject and disagree with is mother. Little did he know that he'd show instead of tell.

**Okay, chapter one! Reviews are nice, flames and criticism are welcome. If you thought it was a little weak, it will get better. I just had to think of a way to start it. I have a lot of ideas for this, so tell me if you think it's worth continuing. ^_^**

**P.S. I call Sam + Freddie Fram because Seddie is lame. T___T  
**


End file.
